


Drama Club Ask Blog

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ask Blog, Askbox Fic, Be evil if you want to, Crack, Don't question it, Drama queens being dramatic, Feel free to make this angsty, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I am obsessed with ask blogs, Make them suffer if you want to, there might be something resembling a plot later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Five dramatic queens gather around.Chara, the first Chara, the oldest Chara and technically the leader, simply the middle ground between the most dramatic and the least dramatic.Chaos, the Chara of Reapertale, the second most dramatic of the five.Lust, the one skeleton that most people shun and surprisingly the second least dramatic one.Betty Noire, the most dramatic of them, full on with her magical girl transformations and theater kid vibes.Then there's Core, the least dramatic one who has no idea why they're here anymore.Together they're the Multiverse's ultimate drama club, a club not for theater and shows, but only for the dramatic brats.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"This is a bad idea." Core claimed, sitting at the round table with a sigh.

"It can't be that bad." Chaos shrugged, before turning to the monochrome child. "Right?"

The child just shuddered without a word.

The child in dress looked over at the other members. "Right?"

Lust shook his head sympathetically.

_"Right?"_

"You have a lot to learn, child." Chara sighed.

"Betty!" They called. "Is that true?"

"Dunno." The pink girl shrugged. "None of the people in my AU have time for these kind of stuff."

Chara narrowed their eyes at the girl. "Yeah. They're too busy trying to survive."

"Yeah!" Betty nodded with a smile. "Anyways. Drop your asks before I go crazy and kill someone!"


	2. Chapter 2

**InPrisonForSparkling: Hey Betty, do you enjoy killing? And Lust, how are you?**

"I enjoy seeing people miserable." She responded. "And sometimes that requires killing! It's as simple as that."

Lust sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'm alright. Just taking a break from my AU and trying to be a functioning adult."

"No Chaos! You can't set the table on fire! _Stop--_ "

"It's not exactly working."


	3. Chapter 3

**InPrisonForSparkling: Ah. I... see, Betty. And, well, I suppose taking a break from your AU makes sense, Lust.  
Chaos, how goes the chaos-generating? And Core, _what_ are you doing with these four dramatic weirdos? (no offense, everyone.)**

"Oh it's going pretty well! I've set a table on fire." Chaos shrugged with a smile. Behind her, the table they were sitting at before was in flames, Lust was questioning his life choices, Betty was laughing, Chara was screaming and Core was nowhere to be seen. "Overall though? My job has been pretty easy since the internet became a thing. I just need to post a cursed post or two every week and it'd do the job. And no offense taken. Except for maybe Betty, but she hasn't heard a thing."

Core was back with a fire extinguisher and they put out the fire pretty quickly. "I'm the babysitter of course."

"I'm older than you? I don't need a babysitter?" Lust stated.

"It doesn't matter. You _still_ need a babysitter or you'll make worse life choices.


	4. Chapter 4

**InPrisonForSparkling: Lust, do you... know what most people think about you?**

"Oh yes. The usual that I've gotten pretty used to." He shrugged. "I shouldn't exist. Error should just destroy my AU. It doesn't have a reason to exist. Blah blah blah." His face darkened. "It gets boring after a while."


	5. Chapter 5

"What are we doing again?" Chara asked, bringing out their phone like everyone else.

"Going through our wikis and reading three comments!" Chaos explained. "I'm going first."

_Eww a boy who wearing a dress awful_

"Are you sure you're talking about a boy?" Chaos thought. "Because last time I checked I wasn't one!"

_Wear pants, dummy_

They got up, standing on the table, and started to move around, spinning the skirt of their dress. "It's swishy and I like it and I'll wear it. Suck it up!"

_What is wrong with Chara wearing a dress? It's just a **CHARA** cter..._

"See? Someone finally gets it!" They announced triumphantly. "I can wear whatever I want. Betty. Your turn."

"Why do I have so many?" The pink girl asked with widened eyes. 

_Thank god bete dead i don't understand why people like her and to be honest Amber gone so i was just fine with bete dieing plus i love the fact that this couldn't be solved by mercy because it would be annoying to see bete basically get away with what she did just because she was a "Good" villian and Amber is a thing_

"Oh yes. Me being dead. Hooray!" She cheered with a laugh. "Honestly? Fighting everyone was getting tiring. Just watching them suffer without having to do anything is way more fun!"

_Poor Amber. She never asked for any of this. She was only 13._

"Ah yes. Poor Amber." Betty rolled her eyes. "Well she's dead now. Moving on."

_I can tell you all hate her, but keep in mind that inside that twisted heart, there's still Amber._

She looked at the comment blankly for a few moments before her face contorted into anger and she threw her phone, watching it fall to the ground and crack its screen. "Fine. Me bad, Amber good. I get it. But I'm _not_ _**Amber. Amber is dead and I'm B E T T Y.**_ " After that she just slumped back in her seat quietly.

"Maybe we should stop this." Core tried.

" _ **No. Go on.**_ "

_Is it bad that I call Frisk/CORE corry/corey like Ink?_

"I don't have a problem with that." They admitted. "It's a cute nickname!"

_Dumb Ask Disposal Service_

"Ah well." Core shrugged. "Sorry. That's just my job and I get paid for it when I do it for others."

_I ship Core Frisk with error sans or ink sans_

"...I'm a child."

"Here goes nothing." Lust shrugged.

_He babey_

"...Thanks?" He muttered, not sure how to react to that.

_I can't decide wether I love him or hate him. Like, I feel bad for the poor guy, but his AU and generally sexual personality is just... :T_

"Valid." He accepted. "Whatever suits you!"

_EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWw_

"Okay?" He scrolled down further from the last comment before pausing for a few moments at another one. "Why is there a warrior cat backstory here? Actually, I don't want to know." He sighed. "You're the last one Chara."

Chara had to look through the pages for a whipe to find one about them with comments. "What? Does no one have an opinion on me? Oh here!"

_CHARActer profile wikia_

They let out a simple chuckle at the pun before moving on.

_Sans is 4'5", and Chara is the same height as Frisk, who when compared to Sans, is 4'2", which is the average height of an 8 year old. This can suggest that Chara is 8 perhaps?_

"No I... _think_ I'm fourteen?" They pouted. "I'm just very very short..." They sat back and crossed their arms. "There's no third one that I can find. Let's never do that again."

"Unless people go around commenting more on them!" Chaos chimed in.

"Never. Again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes these are actual comments on the wikis


	6. Chapter 6

#### xEverlee: hi yes hello i wanna ask something: have you guys ever even put on a show before? or atleast done something extremely chaotic ok bai~

"We wanted to do Heathers once. It didn't go well." Lust shrugged. "This whole group is supposed to be a secret, so they put _me_ as the director and had me follow everything they said. Let's just say, the skeletons involved didn't exactly appreciate their roles."

"As for the chaos though." Chara cleared their throat before announcing. "One time Betty, Chaos and _Core_ decided it's a good idea mess around in the Doodlesphere. Let's just say, Error now knows about our club."


	7. Chapter 7

**1tEmMIe1: How would you react to a Temmie wanting to join your little club? It's for a friend..**

Core leaned back, thinking for a few moments. "I mean... Are they dramatic enough?"

"Have you seen them going on about their temmieflakes?" Chara scoffed. "They're definitely qualified. Though I doubt they can keep secrets."

"I have no idea." Lust shrugged. "My AUs Temmie was a weirdo."

"They're cool." Chaos replied simply.

Betty looked between them for a few moments before responding.

"...What's a 'Temmie'?"


	8. Chapter 8

**xEverlee: OH MY ASGORO! BETTY- AGHH SOMEONE NEEDS TO COVER HER IN TEMMIES THEN SHE'LL KNOW HOW C U T E THEY ARE**

"You curse like Error." Core commented before vanishing and reappearing with a few Temmies. "I don't think we can let these go after this."

"...What. Are. Those." Betty asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes and taking a step back.

"Hoi! I'm Temmie!" One of them waved happily.

The pink girl froze for a few moments before pushing everyone around her away and running to the batch of little monsters. "These are mine now and if you try to touch them I'll eat your soul."


	9. Chapter 9

#### 1tEmMIe1: Well. Looks like there are Temmies in the Drama Club now. Hey Betty, how would you feel if I recreated Glitchtale, but you don't die? You are the best, and idfk how Cami could kill you off. You're so fantastic and just amazing and- holy fuck, am I a Betty fangirl?

"Thanks! I know I'm amazing my dear subject." The vain girl chuckled. "But you know, fame and perfection comes with drama! And when people decide that they're bored or that you're OP, then they just run you out." She sighed before smiling again. "Sbout the recreation though, it sounds nice! It's already pretty fun, not having to work anymore to keep up their misery and just watching everyone suffer as a ghost. But it's slowly getting boring."


	10. Chapter 10

#### 1tEmMIe1: Did you know people ship Chara x Betty? How do you guys feel about that?

"I'm pretty open to relationships." Betty shrugged. "I thought I was mostly shipped with Crossy's little companion but I guess not?" She let out a breath. "I don't _feel_ anything, especially about that."

"No." Chara shook their head repeatedly. "Me? Her? No. No no no no no."


	11. Chapter 11

#### xEverlee: Hey Core Frisk, what do you think of people shipping you with Error and Ink? (sometimes you even get shipped with Chaos :o)

The monochrome child stared for a few seconds before responding with a shout. "I'm a _child._ Those two are _adults_. That's not right!"

"Wow. Creepy people exist. What a shock." Betty drawled sarcastically, petting one of the Temmies.

"And with Chaos?" They sighed. "I don't like it, but guess there's nothing wrong with it."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to drop your asks in the comments!


End file.
